rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuu
Kyuu (究'') is the main character of Tantei Gakuen Q (探偵学園Q, lit. Detective School Q'') written by Seimaru Amagi and is the main protagonist of Rakenzarn Tales. An unusual protagonist with a bright, cheerful personality, Kyuu found himself in a world of fantasy after finding a mysterious book in his basement shrouded in mystery. The young boy has to restore Rakenzarn to its former glory while trying to uncover its mysterious origin and seek the answers of his connection with this strange world. History Kyuu is a bright, sweet and optimistic boy who is also a brilliant detective, but a little awkward in social situations. He is also considered to be the team's leader as he is known for his logical explanations of cases. His motto, "A Detective must never give up or the case will remain unsolved" (taught by his mentor, Morihiko Dan, a very famous detective and the headmaster of Dan Detective School). He has a good sense of judgment regarding people (when everyone distrusted Ryu, he expressed his open appreciation for him) but often says things that infuriate Megumi such as look at the colour of her panties. Even though he acts this way, he actually cares for her as shown when they were trapped in a secret door in the old school building. In addition, another such running gag of Kyu's is his constant misinterpretation of the Japanese language (for example, he said "training pants" when he heard the words "tore han," which means "treasure hunting"). Kyuu had been a single child of a single parent (his mother) for as long as he could remember. However, a certain man had acted as his mentor when Kyuu was little. When he was five years old, he was kidnapped and held as a hostage by some criminals but his mentor rescued him. In reality, he was none other than Kyuu's father (Satoru Renjou, Morihiko Dan's partner and right-hand man). Realizing the high risk of being a detective, Satoru married Kyuu's mother in secret to keep his new family safe. After Satoru's death, Kyuu's mother hid the truth from Kyu for years, trying to shield him from the danger that the life of a detective is always in. However, after he was accepted in the DDS, Mrs. Renjou changed her mind and supported him fully. One of his favourite words after solving the mystery is "There could only be one answer!" Role in Rakenzarn After discovering a strange book in his basement, he's teleported to a mysterious world known as Rakenzarn, where every fictional character is alive and he's able to recognize most of the characters including Kite from .HACK. Other characters from game characters from Nintendo, Sega, Square-enix, and Nippon Ichi with anime characters and cartoon characters are also live here. Upon arriving this world, Kyuu meets a fairy-like sprite named Lily who told him that Rakenzarn is cursed by a mysterious plague that devastated the once-beautiful world. Lily said that a prophecy foretold a hero who is completely immune to the plague would land in Rakenzarn to restore this world and she thinks that Kyuu is the 'hero.' Though reluctant at first, Kyuu soon realizes that this world is suffering and he cannot return home if he doesn't restore Rakenzarn. As a result, Kyuu, along with his guide Lily, goes on a journey to purify Rakenzarn from the plagues with the help of other characters such as Kite (his closest friend), Dirk, the Eds, Donald, Daffy, Yuri (mentor), Dark Magician Girl (possible love interest), Mario, Sonic, Negi (another best friend), Hayate, and more characters alongside Original Characters Axel, Harqs, Nemean, Noyemi, Maxwell, Atossa, Kunou Zetsubo, and Ajax. However, Kyuu soon realizes a dark secret behind this world and figures that he has a strange connection with this world. Now Kyuu Renjo, armed with powers he gained from this world and immune to the plague, journeys through the world of Rakenzarn and discover its mysterious origins, its darkest secrets, and the truth behind his connection with Rakenzarn to save not only this world, but also the real world and his very existence. Main Protagonist As the main hero, the player controls Kyuu. In the beginning, Kyuu uses Thunder Element and wields rod-type weapons. At first, he can be a bit strong, but after recruiting various characters, he can be considered as the weakest due to his lack of experience in fighting forcing the player to get him to train with various teachers and learn new skills. However, his deductive skills and immunity to the plague make up for this weakness. As the story progresses, the player is able to change his personality, his inner thoughts/ideas, and his character growth depending on the player's answers to certain questions and actions toward other people. This can align Kyuu to Chaotic, Neutral, or Lawful hero status. Kyuu's reactions to certain situations and characters will change depending on the Alignment the player chose. Speculation This is may or may not be true, but there has been a strong speculation that the Kyuu player controls might not be Kyuu at all, but, in fact, another character. The following hints can be provided for this theory: *During the flashbacks of the Tantei Gakuen Q anime (in the beginning and middle of Chapter 3), Kyuu doesn't seem to recognize them but instead he ignore them *In the latest version, Kyuu doesn't seem to recall his memory of DDS or mention any of his friends *The Alignment element might strongly make him slightly out of character However, it can be argued that Kyuu retain his deductive skills and his connection with detectives so he might not be someone else, but still... Category:Main Protagonist Category:Party Member Category:Detective School Q